Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit for displaying operating states of a device.
Modern production processes mostly proceed in a highly automated way. However, it is frequently necessary in this case for the intermediate products, which arise in the individual production steps and are to be further processed, to be removed from a device and be transported further, and for a device following on in the production process to be charged with them. A similar situation applies to the beginning and end of a process: the device used in the production process as the first machine must be charged, and the device used in the production process as the last machine must be discharged. Furthermore, investigations of a random sample nature are also frequently carried out on the respective intermediate products between two production steps, for example in order to be able to ensure the quality of the products to be produced, and/or to be able to determine any deviations from stipulated values which occur in the production process.
Common to all these operations is the need to be able to visualize in some form or other specific operating states in which the respective devices are to be found. For example in the form of optical and/or acoustic signals for operators, or in the form of electric signals which can be automatically further processed, for example by connected computers or controllers for further devices.
A device described in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 32 24 586 A1 relates to an apparatus for acquiring operating data, which has a display panel via which maintenance staff, for example, make statements referring to operability and further processing of operating data.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 33 04 052 A1 sets forth a signaling unit for operating state signals and having a central control device and a plurality of signaling devices connected thereto. The control device generates output signals that specify an operating state.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 27 52 987 A1 describes a switching configuration for displaying different optical characteristics by display elements disposed on subscriber apparatuses of a telecommunications system. A memory section, a read-out circuit and a demultiplexer are required. Eight address signals serve to drive eight output signals, it being possible to generate four states per output line (for example "Off", "slow flickering", "fast flickering", "permanently lit").
As shown in the text book by Don Lancaster and entitled "Das CMOS-Kochbuch" ["The CMOS Cook Book"), IWT-Verlag GmbH, Vaterstetten, it is also possible in principle to have recourse to known elementary exemplary circuits such as 1- from-4 decoders etc. when configuring simple generic circuits for signal processing.